Sangre Limpia
by The White Girl
Summary: Talvez el mundo mágico ya no me recuerde y los que lo hacen pensarán en mi como la traidora Granger, sólo mis nuevos compañeros podrán decir que la Sangre Limpia Granger máxima servidora del Señor Oscuro, ese ser que cuando nadie me miraba lo hizo, bueno
1. Chapter 1

**Sangre Limpia**

_by The White Girl_

* * *

Talvez el mundo mágico ya no me recuerde y los que lo hacen pensarán en mi como la traidora Granger, sólo mis nuevos compañeros podrán decir que la Sangre Limpia Granger máxima servidora del Señor Oscuro, ese ser que cuando nadie me miraba lo hizo, bueno digamos que Malfoy lo ayudó y me ayudó a cumplir Nuestros planes…

El porqué me encuentro aquí es fácil decirlo, fue la última de mis promesas hacia Dumblendore: que cuidaría a Harry, además de ser su fuente de información siendo la espía privada de Potter, el dónde me encuentro no es un misterio: Azkaban, purgando una cadena perpetua en la zona de alta seguridad, en este pabellón sólo nos encontramos cuatro personas: Malfoy, Bellatrix, Snape y yo. Lo más importante es decir que nunca me arrepentiré de estar en este lugar de locos porque era lo que me tocaba hacer.

Pero supongo que ha ustedes les ha de importar más el cómo es que llegue a este lugar, es fácil llamar la atención de Voldemort si tienes cuidando tus espaldas al dragón milenario central, se preguntaran ¿quién es ese dragón?, pues pongámoslo que en el mundo solo hay cinco dragones milenarios: cuatro designados "Guardianes" de cada uno de los puntos cardinales y el más antiguo de los cinco es el central: el que da armonía a los otros cuatro, talvez también les interese saber cómo logre que esté cuidándome: eso se debe a que más de la mitad de mi sangre fue donada por él.

En este punto debo decir que Dumblendore sabía lo que hacía aquel día que me llamó a lo que fuera su despacho.

Me explicó que necesitaba un nuevo plan de emergencia y, qué si yo estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por Harry, yo tan leal no pude más que asentir, me pregunto si me importaba poner en peligro mi vida en más de una ocasión, yo contesté que no me importaba y así empezó a explicarme el ritual que me convirtió en SANGRE LIMPIA y en el próximo objetivo de Lord Voldemort a corto plazo.

Mientras Harry asistía con Dumblendore a conocer la vida de Riddlle yo buscaba la localización del dragón central, fue difícil pero con la autorización firmada de Dumblendore, la Biblioteca era totalmente mía todas las noches. Pero solo había comenzado necesitaba usar Sangre limpia al menos unas gotas, y para hacerlo más complejo necesitaba ser de alguien que tuviera un gran resentimiento hacia mi persona, fue entonces cuando Malfoy apareció en mi camino.

Era de Noche Malfoy parecía agotado, talvez vendría de hacer alguna de sus tonterías:

Flash Back

-Malfoy esta prohibido andar a estas horas-

-Y tú que haces aquí, Sangre Sucia-

Me reí ante el comentario: en algún momento tendría que tragarse sus palabras

-Soy Prefecta y estoy haciendo mi ronda, privilegio que perdiste al claudicar-

-Eres una… ni siquiera mereces que pierda mi tiempo contigo-

-Entonces¿porque lo haces? ja ja ja… cuando dejarás de ser un asustadizo Hurón-lo provoqué

Eso fue suficiente él desenfundó su varita y yo hice lo mismo era una oportunidad, el atacó, pero yo fui mas rápida, logre hacer que se desmayara y antes de que tuviera conciencia, extraje sangre de su brazo sin dejarle ningún tipo de marca, me retire dejándolo ahí.

Fin Flash Back

El siguiente paso era más fácil conseguir sangre de aquél por el qué se arriesgaría la vida al hacer aquel ritual, en mi caso Harry…

Flash Back

-Harry¿cómo te fue con Dumblendore?-

-Bien, me va a dejar acompañarlo-

-Puedo pedirte algo Harry-

-¿Qué deseas Hermione?-

-Me regalarías un poco de tu sangre-

-¿¿¿Sangre???-pregunto contrariado

-Deseo hacer un Hechizo que te ayude… mas necesito de tu sangre-

Aun inseguro me dejó, con lo cual obtuve una cantidad igual a la de Malfoy

Fin Flash Back

Hasta esta parte olvidé mencionar que sólo era el plan de contingencia, mí peor momento fue el darme cuenta que Dumblendore había muerto, en ese instante cuando oí cantar a Fawkes tuve que correr a él, encapsular sus lagrimas, necesarias para el ritual.

A partir de ese momento mi propia búsqueda empezó, día y tarde ayudé a Harry con los Horrocruxes, mientras de noche seguía la búsqueda del dragón, con la ayuda de mis antiguas investigaciones en Hogwarts y la biblioteca de Grimmual Place lo encontré, era el momento, quería que todo funcionara, elabore el más desleal de los Planes que hasta el momento había ideado, tenía que hacer pensar a todo el mundo que estaba harta de Potter y Weasley, escribí una carta para Potter aclarándole algunos puntos, cabe decir que lo hechicé para que sólo sus ojos captaran la tinta.

_Harry Potter:_

_Lamento todo lo dicho pero debo cumplir mi promesa a Dumblendore tendrás el mejor de los espías, te visitare por las madrugadas… lamento que este sea el único modo, recuerda: a pesar de todo lo que pase que Te Quiero y no olvidare que me diste una nueva vida._

_Atte.:_

_Hermione Granger_

Flash Back

-Vamos Harry, tenemos que empezar a buscar nuevamente-

-Déjanos descansar Hermione- defendió Ron-Nos acostamos hace sólo 3 horas-

-Dirás se acostaron porque yo no Ronald- se sulfuró

-Estoy harta de que no tomes nada en serio, esto lo hago por nuestro bien, pero en vista de que mis preocupaciones no son bien vistas me LARGO, buscaré mi supervivencia sola, dejaré de ser su niñera, ADIÓS- gritó antes de desaparecerse

Fin Flash Back

No pude más que llorar mientras empezaba mi camino hacia la entrada a lo que sería una gran prueba, justo en la intersección del meridiano 0 y el Ecuador, sobre el océano atlántico 'cerca' de las costas de Benin en África.

Llegue al lugar sin muchos contratiempos lo difícil sería alcanzar la isla del dragón, no es que tuviera que nadar, sino que tenia que volar, siendo honestos nunca fue mi fuerte, preparé lo que era la indumentaria: una capa blanca cual Luna, justo a la altura del corazón la mancha que dejó mi mano derecha con sangre de Potter entrelazada con la dejada por mi mano izquierda bañada con sangre de Malfoy, era el signo de la purificación, estaba descalza y mi cabello normalmente indomable entretejido, en una trenza adornada con listones blancos, estando lista y decidida tomé los restos de la sangre de mi enemigo y amigo, para levitarme hasta la isla flotante (no creían que usaría una escoba¿verdad?. Les tengo fobia).

Nada me había preparado para la visión, el dragón era más grande que 10 elefantes juntos, de un color rojo fuego y unos ojos azules acuosos que no me dejaban pensar con claridad y si eso no fuera todo, el que el dragón hablara no me ayudó a salir de mi estupor

Flash Back

-…Who are you¿Quien es usted?, Wer sind Sie?, Qui est-ce qui est vous ?...- pregunto en varios idiomas, con voz mítica, rasposa por falta de uso, imponente un tanto y más que su dueño.

-Soy Hermione Jane Granger, vengo en busca del dragón milenario central, a pedir su cooperación hacia el mundo mágico, a favor de destruir a Lord Voldemort- tomando aire, mostrando todo mi valor y seguridad aunque esta ultima era mentira –No pido que participen en la guerra, sólo que me brinde un poco de su sangre para realizar el ritual de purificación-

-Esa guerra no nos corresponde, por siglos hemos cuidado el proseguir de los humanos y magos dejan mucho que desear… aun así tu pides que te brinde mi sangre, cuáles son tus motivos para poner tu vida en peligro-

-Por amor a mis amigos, Potter necesita toda la ayuda posible, además prometí a Dumblendore que sería los ojos y oídos de Potter si él muriera y para eso necesitó convertirme en Mortífaga para dar conocimiento de los planes de Voldemort a Potter, pero por mi historial no es tan fácil. Debo demostrar tener el carácter para hacer lo que sea para lograr mis metas-

-¿Por qué he de aceptar poner mi vida en peligro?-

-por que es sabido que los dragones milenarios responden a los sentimientos puros y estoy dispuesta a dar pruebas de mis razones si es necesario-

-Demuéstreme sus intenciones-

-Daré mi vida porque la guerra termine, perderé mi nombre, mi reputación, seré una traidora, pero salvaré a los que amo-

-Entiendo los propósitos mas no me ha dicho ¿cómo intervengo?-

-solía ser la mejor amiga de Potter, más ahora debo servir a nuestro Némesis, para eso debo demostrar que he cambiado de convicciones, una prueba es abandonar mis raíces, lograr lo que él nunca logrará, Ser Puro, además que no podría despreciar la oportunidad de tener el dragón milenario central, el más antiguo dragón sobre la tierra, en sus filas

-Entonces sabes que quedaremos unidos por toda tu vida-

-Lo sé, al igual que sé que a lo largo del ritual estará indefenso y sin magia, por lo que invocare un escudo que no se desvanecerá, prefiero mi muerte que perder su vida siendo ésta más importante-

-Veo tus intenciones, motivos, además de tu corazón-

-¿mi corazón?-

-Veo, dulce señorita, que no sabía del porqué de la ropa del ritual, verá las manos, la de su motivación se ha teñido de un color púrpura y la de su enemigo azul pero la intersección se muestra brillante tal rubí, demostrando que daría su vida por salvar a ambos, demostrando que es digna de intentar el ritual-

Fin Flash Back

Me condujo a una fina sala al centro poseía una gran mesa, en ella coloqué el restante de sangre de Potter y Malfoy, junto a las lagrimas de fawkes, el gran dragón rodeo la mesa posando su cabeza a la cabecera, tome asiento a la mitad de la misma, con un leve temblor llame el escudo que protegería la vida del dragón recuerdo que hasta este punto me era un completo desconocido aun así el escudo era impresionante, aunque esta mal que yo lo diga puesto que yo lo confeccione, este escudo no desaparecería a menos que mí vida fuera exterminada por aquel a que se protege, mi varita fue colocada en su posición: bajo la pata derecha del dragón, tomando la daga de ritual; una bella daga con una hoja de jade de 15cm, con empuñadura de plata grabado en ella un dragón, Dumblendore había encargado la confección de esta daga con los duendes, cabe mencionar que cada sacrificio tiene su propia daga, los materiales son en base a la sangre que se obtiene, el dueño opuesto a la causa adquiere la empuñadura y el ser por el que se hace el ritual la hoja, con cuidado de no tirar sangre fuera de la mesa impregné la hoja con la sangre de Malfoy y Potter, corte mis venas mezclando las tres sangres en mis muñecas, mi varita emitió una luz carmín que me baño, esta magia lograría mantenerme viva durante la desangración, mi sangre tiñó la blanca mesa así como mi túnica de color escarlata, el mundo empezó a desvanecerse fuera de la mesa, aun así hice una incisión en la yugular, suena drástico pero no teníamos tiempo que perder; mientras la sangre corría vertí en el frasco de la sangre de Potter, la de Malfoy y las mezcle con ayuda de la daga, para después beber la fusión de estas sangres contrarias justo cuando mis venas estaban vacías, tenía escasos minutos para lograr la siguiente parte del ritual, era el momento critico debía de cortar a la altura del cuello del dragón, con extremo cuidado conecte la herida del dragón con un canalizador mágico ha mi pecho, en este punto la luz que desprendía mí varita cedía, ahora era cuestión de mi cuerpo y la magia en la sangre de Malfoy y Potter que siguiera con vida, me desvanecí en la mesa sintiendo como una sustancia ardiente llegaba a mi sufrido corazón poco a poco mi cuerpo recuperó su temperatura, era el tiempo de tomar las lagrimas de fénix para cerrar mis heridas y ayudar a que mi cuerpo soportara el cambio de sangre que acababa de sufrir, tomé el líquido dejando la mitad y brindándosela al dragón

Flash Back

-como dije su vida es mas importante- comenté mientras me arrastraba hacia él, cuando intentó decir algo vertí el resto en su boca sin darle oportunidad de quejarse o negarse, cuándo lo tragó brillo momentáneamente.

-niña tonta, no era necesario, mi magia volvería en cuanto me quitaras el canalizador y cerraría la herida-

-no podía arriesgarme- contesté con voz pastosa

-ahora tendrá que soportar directamente la corrosión que ocasiona mi sangre en los humanos-

Fin Flash Back

No bien terminó de hablar el dragón, mi cuerpo empezó a quemarme por dentro, la magia del dragón resultaba ser mayor a la mía, empecé a convulsionarme, perdí cualquier contacto con el mundo, venía la parte angustiante y lenta del proceso, esperar a que mi cuerpo soportara la sangre y lograra convertirla en mía, para así ser una sangre limpia y lograr mi cometido.

Desperté cubierta por una manta fina de fibra de dragón, no reconocí el lugar, el verme en una recamara fue desconcertante, cundo apareció una Hada del tamaño de mi mano, con un brillo que me recordó la mirada de Potter.

Flash Back

-Señorita no debe levantarse-

-¿Quién me trajo... donde me encuentro?-

-Esta en el hogar de las criaturas, la trajo Monseñor Sebastián, el cual necesitaba partir ha el centro de reunión de los dragones y pidió que tuviéramos especial cuidado de su persona-

-¿sabe cuando volverá Monseñor Sebastián?-

-comento que al caer la noche en el máximo dominio de la Luna-

-muy bien, entonces podría decirme; ¿a que hora nos encontramos?-

-justamente estamos en el máximo dominio del Sol-

-Así que tendré que esperar doce horas ara hablar con él- volteando a ver a la hada, pregunto un poco sonrojada -¿podría darme un baño, el estar cubierta de sangre no me apetece, además no es muy cómodo?-

-Solo si permite que Phi este con usted, no puedo dejar que corra peligro-

Fin Flash Back

La compañía de Phi fue muy confortable por medio de ella me entere que el ritual había sido todo un éxito, cosa que ya sabía puesto que estaba viva y despierta, lo que no sabía es que solo me había costado, alrededor de un día completo, recuperar al conciencia, además era algo histórico, sin contar que era la quinta persona que lo lograba y la primera en soportar la sangre de un dragón central, definitivamente la magia de Malfoy y Potter no es para menos preciarse como después lo comprobé en los entrenamientos.

La llegada de Monseñor Sebastián fue todo un acontecimiento todas las hadas del lugar alumbraban su camino, felices por su regreso, después de una elegante cena, Sebastián me condujo a un salón privado, yo parecía tan insignificante ante la majestuosa criatura, sin embargo ya no me sentía inferior a su lado, me sentía segura, no estaba junto a un dragón más, estaba junto a mí guardián.

Flash Back

-Felicidades, señorita Granger logro como le habrán comentado, lo que muchos creían imposible, ser purificada con la sangre de un dragón central pero es tiempo de presentarme, Soy Sebastián, señor de los dragones y ahora fiel guardián de mi lady aquí presente-inclinó la cabeza ante mí, algo que estaba muy lejos de esperar

-no haga eso, Monseñor Sebastián, usted no debe inclinar la cabeza ante nadie-

Levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa en su antiguo rostro –si yo no puedo mostrar respeto ante mi protegida, ella no podrá dirigirse a mi como lo hacen las hadas, deberá nombrarme únicamente con mi nombre-

-Parece un trato justo-

Fin Flash Back

Fue el inicio de mi decadencia ante el mundo mágico, Sebastián me informó que podía comunicarme de forma astral con Potter y Malfoy, lo cual era de gran ayuda dada mi condición, otro beneficio fue que bastaba con que pidiera su presencia, él apareciera dado el vinculo entre nosotros, más no todo fueron buenas noticias, me comunicó que si el moría yo también lo haría, aunque nunca en el caso contrario si yo moría de forma antinatural el sólo perdería la memoria de todo lo relacionado conmigo, además si Potter y Malfoy eran heridos de gravedad yo perdería conciencia hasta su recuperación, mas si eran muertos en batalla perdería la mitad de mi sangre corriendo el riesgo de morir si no era atendida en un lapso mayor de una hora por las hadas.

Seguía el paso final a mi objetivo, mi cabello rizado fue convertido en lacio con la ayuda de las hadas, puesto que no logré hacer magia en 3 días después de la conversión y cuando lo logré despedace toda mi habitación, mi magia había aumentado considerablemente, tuve que aprender a controlarla antes de querer si quiera hacer un Lumus, mis heridas internas fueron arregladas en tan solo 2 días, las hadas sabían lo que hacían, sólo faltaba la mejor parte: mi carácter.

Eso sí fue un reto, en el cual Sebastián ayudó bastante, al parecer el haber recorrido mas de 100 años le habían enseñado a ser frió como el hielo, todos los días me hacia conjurar magia poderosa con el objetivo de lastimar a mis enemigos al punto de la inconciencia, lo que yo no sabia era que sólo fueron ilusiones creadas por las matriarcas de las hadas, algunas igual de ancestrales que Sebastián; la mejor prueba fue cuando pusieron a Potter ante mis ojos desangrándose y pidiendo mi ayuda, orgullosa fue mi reacción, me gire para darle al espada con expresión de indiferencia, diciendo fuertemente que era un débil, ahí fue cuando descubrí que todas la peleas que afronte en ese mes fueron ilusiones ya que al querer hablarle astralmente, no logré encontrarlo en el lugar donde debería estar su esencia, aun así Sebastián me felicitó, el entrenamiento estaba completo, podía ser cruel y no demostrar sentimiento alguno por lo que alguna vez fueron mi vida.

Lo ultimo que me enseñaron las hadas antes de partir a buscar mi futuro de deshonra fue a jugar con la Legermancia y Oclumancia, ellas no creen en esas dos artes, las ven obsoletas, como sólo su antigüedad puede haberles enseñado, así que me explicaron que sólo tenia que pensar en lo que mas deseo para que él no pudiera ver nada más, y como mi objetivo fue servirle el seria feliz al ver ese sentimiento tan claro en mis pensamientos, además me explicaron que si intentaba la oclumancia con él solo lo molestaría, era cuestión de enseñarle los deseos tan malignos que mi ser mostraba después de todo, a partir de ese momento no creían que fuera a tener buenas intenciones, ya estaba corrompida por la sangre de Malfoy, así que no sería difícil ansiar el poder aunque solo fuera en sueños.

Sebastián se quedo en su santuario, cuando yo partí con una nueva indumentaria, mi cabello ahora hasta la cintura, castaño, brillando ante los reflejos de la Luna, rozando mi cara que mostraba una mirada perdida ya no había emociones, no había pasado que recordar sólo el deseo de servir a ese ser oscuro, con un brillo tan oscuro que sólo hacían que lo que algún día fue miel calida desprendiera el más doliente de los fríos, la túnica negra sin forma alguna no dejando definir mí moldeado cuerpo de 17 años, me aparecí en el callejón Knocturn, nadie debía saber de mi hasta el momento correcto y en ese lugar nadie podría reconocerme.

Caminaba con la mirada altiva, nadie ahí se comparaba conmigo, los ogros y brujas vendiendo uñas, colmillos, sangres entre lo mencionable, sólo me miraban con curiosidad, no eran tiempos para que una jovencita paseara sola por ese lugar, más les hubiera servido saber que no era cualquier jovencita a ese par de incautos que intentaron tomarme por sorpresa.

Flash Back

Un par de sombras en un recoveco del callejón Knocturn, miraban como una muchacha de no más de 18 años caminaba con al mirada altiva, como si nadie mereciera su presencia, símbolo de nobleza de sangre, sería bueno atraparla y robarle sus pertenencias si no es que algo más de paso. Salieron cuidadosamente sin despertar sospechas aunque en ese callejón nunca habría nadie que les dijera nada, ahí nadie se metía en asuntos de otros, la tomaron cada uno por un brazo sin notar que llevaba la varita en su mano

-imbéciles-siseo la joven mujer, antes de decir arrastrando las palabras-Bombarda- a los pies del que la sujetaba por al izquierda la explosión lo saco de balance sin contar que el quemó los pies terminando en el suelo gritando de dolor, el otro enojado por la osadía la aventó contra la pared, provocando que un hilo de sangre saliera de su labio inferior, el cual lambió disfrutando del sabor metálico de la sangre

-has firmado tu condena, idiota, Expelliarmus- grito sabiendo que ese hechizo lo dejaría inconciente varias horas si no es que días, después de todo estaba enojada y la sangre de dragón corría rápidamente por sus venas

Fin Flash Back

No vale mencionar que nadie volvió a meterse conmigo, pero esta fue la entrada más rápida que pude haber imaginado al lado oscuro y ni siquiera la había buscado, por que esas dos sombras no eran mas que Crabble y Goyle los eternos lambe botas de Malfoy, el cual al ver que no llegaban a custodiar su espalda vino a hacerles saber que nadie hacía esperar a un Malfoy, cual fue su sorpresa al enterarse que una chica había desmayado a uno de sus hombres y casi destruido los pies del otro.

Malfoy me buscó cual lobo tras conejo, más yo solo seguía mi camino con pasos lentos, seguros y altaneros, en esta ocasión llevaba la capucha puesta. Cuando oí las palabras frías y arrastradas de Malfoy a mi lado:

Flash Back

-Así que tú eres quien ha lastimado a mis hombres-

-Si a eso se le puede llamar hombres, si he sido yo quién en defensa los he atacado- dije en el mismo tono que él

-En defensa… casi pareciera que querías eliminarlos del planeta-

-Si hubiera querido lo hubiera logrado, sólo que no me apetece arruinar ésta noche con unos patanes tan insolentes- suspiró hastiada -ya tendré oportunidad de matar a escoria en un futuro de momento no vale la pena ensuciar mi varita-

-¿¿¿escoria???... ¿quién eres?- exigió

-quien sea no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy- le contesté petulante al saber que no le agradaría saber que yo lo conocía a él, pero él no tenia ni idea de mi identidad –lo que si te debe interesar es que busco a tu señor, deseo unirme a ustedes- terminé sin interés

-Sabes mi nombre y a quien sirvo, no eres cualquier mago, ya que no podrías hacer un expliarmus de esa magnitud siendo normal, más no por eso pienses que mi señor te acogerá- no era de sorprenderse que Malfoy contestara de esa forma

-Si me acoge o no, no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy, tú solamente llévame ante él y deja que me mate si no cumpló con sus requerimientos-

-Cómo podré llevar a cualquiera al cuartel, me crees tan imbecil podrías ser Potter, uno de sus idiotas amigos o de la orden-

Aplaudí a forma de burla –Bravo Malfoy, veo que te han enseñado bien, solo que no pienso mostrarme ante alguien tan inferior como tú- sé que eso si perturbó su orgullo de sangre limpia

-Tú no podrías ser superior a mí, ni en mil siglos-

-antes te he superado y en estos momentos lo hago con creces, pero dejémonos de tonterías, llévame ante tu señor y deja que el decida si soy su nueva mortifaga o paso a formar parte de los muertos por uno de los más grandes magos de estos tiempos-

Fin Flash Back

Pensó lo que le dije, algo en su cerebro empezaba a saber quien era yo, después de todo el rumor de que Granger, hacía más de dos meses, había abandonado a Potter, ya había sido difundido, ahora aparecía una bruja poderosa y capaz de llevar el hilo de una conversación con el príncipe serpiente, no era muy difícil deducir todo, sino fuera por la frialdad en mi voz que la distorsionaba, después de analizar la situación decidió llevarme, tomando mi brazo desaparecimos en mitad de la noche.

* * *

Notas Autora: Gracias a mi editora y espero les guste. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sangre Limpia**

_by The White Girl_

* * *

Una sola bruja no podría hacer nada en medio de una horda de mortifagos.

Aparecimos en un pasillo oscuro iluminado por antorchas el viento rugía enfadado al permanecer confiando en ese pequeño espacio, Malfoy me ordeno quedarme en ese lugar, ya que si me movía los demás mortifagos no tardarían en despedazarme si conocían que aun no era una mortifaga. La espera fue corta.

Flash Back

-Sígueme y no levantes la mirada aquí no eres nadie, una actitud altiva ante el señor te puede costar más caro que tu propia vida- habló mientras me guiaba a través de una gran puerta de hierro coronada por una serpiente si no mal recuerdo un basilisco. El ambiente frío en el salón repleto de los más fieles seguidores del lord, aun así, caminé segura de que Sebastián podría con ellos si lo deseara.

-Mi lord- dijo Malfoy mientras inclinaba su cabeza –ésta joven desea pertenecer a sus filas, como muestra de sus capacidades puedo mencionar que dejó inconsciente a Crabble y con quemaduras de tercer grado en Goyle-

-Descubre tu cabeza y revela tus intensiones-

La capucha reveló poco a poco mi rostro gélido a la ausencia de mí antigua mirada, antes de que la capucha reposara en mis hombros, todas las varitas apuntaban hacia mi persona mientras el lord miraba a Malfoy con un a cara de incredulidad y enojo.

-¿Eres imbécil o te gusta parecerlo¿Cómo osas traer a esta sangre sucia amiga de Potter al cuartel?-

-¿A quien le dices sangre sucia, tú señor mestizo?- mi voz fue clara, no dejaría que me insultaran nuevamente por algo que ya no era, además tenia que demostrar tantas cosas, todos dieron un paso atrás ante mi atrevimiento

-Cruciatus-los ojos de Voldemort refulgiendo de furia, mientras todo su odio y rencor, caí de rodillas al suelo riendo por el dolor, una risa histérica, pero aun así no dejo de asombrarlos – ¿Por qué ríes, Sangre sucia?- dijo a la par que la maldición dejaba de castigarme

-río porque no lo soy, porque he logrado lo único que tú no lograras nunca…- silencio –purificar mí sangre-

-miente mi señor, eso no es posible-afirmo Lestrange

Le dirigí una mirada soberbia como solo el conocimiento de un secreto te puede dejar sentirte -Disculpe que la contradiga, señora, pero es posible y si no pregúnteselo a su señor y a menos que pueda desmentirme le pediré no vuelva a abrir su boca-

-Señor no puede ser posible o ¿si?- se dirigió al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el cual pasó olímpicamente de su pregunta

-Demuéstrame que lo eres- exigió

-Sebastián, los mortifagos deshonraron tu sangre llamándola impura, muéstrate y hazles saber que no es tal-

Un sonido estremecedor inundó el salón mientras yo lo agrandaba mágicamente, apareciendo al centro el dragón, que no parecía muy contento según el destello en su mirada, todos los mortifgos se replegaron a las paredes del salón

-Desea el señor que lo presente ante todos sus seguidores o prefiere guardarse el honor para usted solo, sólo advierto cada que alguien vuelva llamarme sangre sucia él aparecerá y no importara las razones, lo aniquilará-

Voldemort analizó mis palabras y con una seña les indicó a sus seguidores se retiraran, algunos parecían reacios a dejar el lugar pero con sólo una mirada de su señor, decidieron que era mejor abandonar ese lugar, solo Malfoy se detuvo en las puertas y se volvió a ver a su señor

-Espera en las puertas, no permitas que nadie me interrumpa y sólo entra cuando éstas se hallan abierto- le ordeno, mientras Malfoy agachaba la cabeza y atravesaba el umbral las puertas se cerraron

-Y bien… estoy esperando-

-Ante usted tiene a Monseñor Sebastián, señor de los dragones, guardián del equilibrio de los puntos, el dragón milenario central-

Los ojos de Voldemort refulgían por el ansia de tener semejante aliado ante él, solo faltaba aclarar porque estaba yo ahí, Sebastián se acomodo a mi derecha apoyándome en la parte más difícil del proceso

-¿Por qué has abandonado a Potter y pides ingreso a mis filas?-

-debo proteger a los que amo y ahora que Dumbledore a fallecido no encuentro nadie que los puedo proteger de un ataque, pero si puedo evitar que sean atacados estando de su lado, aunque para ello renuncie a mi sangre, mi pasado y a verlos- mi voz fría y mi mirada segura

-Así que lo que tiene aquí es el hecho de que sabes que Potter no podrá contra mí-

-No lo puedo asegurar, pero resulta difícil creer que sin la ayuda de Dumbledore lo consiga y además me canse de ser su niñera, veamos que hacen sin mí-

-Según lo que has dicho pedirás algo a cambio de servirme-

-Obviamente, lord Voldemort, soy todo menos estúpida y no pienso servirle sin sacar ganancia de eso- Voldemort hizo un gesto de lo que podría calificarse como sorpresa –yo le ofrezco mi vida y usted no toca a mis seres más preciados: mis padres, ni usted ni ninguno de sus súbditos, si les pasará algo, le prometo por la sangre que corre por mis venas que pagaran con lagrimas de sangre y algo más valioso que sus vidas-

-Sólo falta probar que dices la verdad sobre tu sangre, si es si, que el dragón lo asevere-

-No debería poner en duda lo dicho por mi Lady y si he decidido hablar es para dejar claro que le serviré a ella únicamente nunca, a usted y si no se es cumplido lo que ella pidió mi raza tomara lugar en esta guerra y no precisamente de su lado, Señor- habló Sebastián

Voldemort sonrió complacido, o al menos así se interpretó la mueca que adornó su cetrino rostro –estas dentro de mis filas, tu entrenamiento empezará mañana a primera hora, en cuanto al dragón no deseo que todos se enteren de él será un As bajo mi manga, así que puede retirarse-

Sebastián bufo enfadado pero no actuó, a una señal mía desapareció y la sala regresó a su tamaño original. Era tiempo de pagar mi osadía

-Debes saber Granger que nadie, sin importar quién, se burla y dirige a mi de la forma que lo has echo- dicho esto, una cruciatus se hizo dueña de mi cuerpo, resistí al principio, pero se intensifico hasta hacerla insoportable, mis rodillas se doblaron y caí al suelo sin poder amortiguar la caída, parecía que mi piel estuviera siendo cortada para ser cubierta por acido inmediatamente, decir que sentía agujas bajo mis uñas era poco, nunca había sentido una cruciatus tan fuerte, mi garganta no producía sonido, había sido apagada por otro hechizo, aún así mis cuerdas vocales se desgarraron, puede sentir el sabor metálico de mi sangre corriendo por mi boca, de repente el sufrimiento acabo, mi cuerpo seguía temblando esporádicamente mientras se contraía en un acto reflejo de protección.

Voldemort reía –eso te enseñara a nunca revelarte de es manera- con un movimiento de varita las puertas fueron abiertas, Malfoy entro nuevamente al recinto y reverencio a Voldemort.

-Llévala a sus aposentos- miro despectivamente mi cuerpo –esta bao tu cargo, sus errores serán tuyos y ambos pagaran por ellos-

-Si, mi Lord-

Me encontré levitando por los pasillos, guiad por la mano de Malfoy, quien sin mucha delicadeza me dejo sobre un camastro.

-Espero sepas lo que haces- fue lo único que dijo antes de partir

Fin Flash Back

Fue una noche llena de tormento, mi cuerpo adolorido, el saber que acababa de traicionar todos mis principios y ahora estaría en un infierno en vida, aun así al recordar el motivo puede conciliar el sueño.

Los siguientes días no fueron fáciles, todos se divertían riendo a mis costillas, al saberme perdida entre los pasillos, aunque se contenían de insultarme por miedo a los dragones, tanto a Sebastián, como a Draco, que al tenerme bajo su custodia, era imposible que alguien se me acercara. Las clases impartidas por Bellatrix, Snape y Luciuss Malfoy nunca se podrían compara con nada en este mundo.

Bellatrix fue una excelente maestra, sádica en extremo, no admitía errores, doy Gracias que nunca he batallado para aprender, pero aun y con eso aguante infinidad de cruciatus de su parte, nunca mas poderosas que las de Voldemort.

Snape impasible como nunca en m vida lo había visto, las maldiciones que nos enseño rayaban en lo increíble y majestuoso, no pude dudar ni un segundo porque Voldemort lo quería de su lado, sus castigos eran mas sutiles, una buena intrusión en nuestro cerebro y hacernos recordar los días mas dolorosos de nuestra vida.

Malfoy padre, clases tan exigentes, mezclando la alta etiqueta, dándonos un porte elegante ante cualquier ataque y la forma mas eficaz de escapar de las maldiciones, castigos, quien necesita ser castigado cundo fallábamos las maldiciones nos pegaban d e lleno ganando una resucitación rápida puesto que en menos de 10 minutos debíamos volver a estar en la sala de entrenamiento.

Malfoy y yo no tardamos en resaltar entre los novatos, llevados a un nivel superior, nos dejaban a cargo de los ataques menores, simple planeados con maestría, ambos con objetivos ambiciosos no permitamos errores, nos volvimos uno solo, éramos temidos por nuestros escuadrones, porque nuestros métodos eran tantos y más persuasivos que Lestrange y Snape juntos. No hubo misión que se nos encarara que no cumpliéramos, llegado el punto que se nos permitió entrar a la biblioteca del Lord para magnificar nuestro poder y llegar a la elite de lo mortifagos. Fue el punto que yo deseaba, todo mi tiempo libre lo empleaba en al biblioteca ganando burlas por parte de Malfoy, que siempre terminaban en una guerra entre nosotros, muchas veces tuve que aguantar que curara mis heridas y yo las de él, no mediamos la magnitud de nuestras maldiciones, cosa que encontraban divertido los veteranos, aunque debo agradecer nuestras peleas, porque un día al ser estampada por una maldición contra un librero un pequeño libro cayó en mi capucha, el cual noté cuando me quite la capa para bañarme, no era nada mas un libro, era el libro de anotaciones de un Voldemort joven, que buscaba la forma de hacerse inmortal, ahí estaba descrito todo sobre los horrocruxes, con pequeñas anotaciones a los lados, ahí mencionaba las cosas que serían horrocruxes y donde ocultarlas, mas nunca bajo que hechizos, pero era mi parte del trato informar a Potter yo nunca dije que fuera a darle todo en bandeja. Ya no era la misma. ¡Ya no lo soy!.

Esa noche después de 9 meses de haberme separado del que fuera el trío de oro, era tiempo de contactar a Potter. Me fui a dormir, viajando astralmente hasta el sueño de un potter intranquilo, pude sentir tristeza en su ser, pero eso no importaba, lo llamé, estábamos en un plano dónde el universo era nuestro fondo

Flash Back

-Potter, deja de soñar, hazme caso y ven a mí- le llamé

-¿quién eres?-

No podía reconocerme, mi rostro era pálido, mis cabellos ocultos bajo mi capucha al igual que todo mi cuerpo y mi mirada trasformada por todo el dolor que había causado

-eso ya no importa¿te crees capaz de seguir tus corazonadas hasta el fin del mundo?-

-¿eso qué tiene que ver?-

-todo y nada, sólo que pienso darte información de dónde están los horrocruxes, pero deberás seguir tus instintos para poder destruirlos-

La mención de horrocruxes lo hizo olvidarse de intentar saber quien era yo

-¿cómo sabré que no es una trampa?-

-por eso tienes que seguir a tu corazón-

Fin Flash Back

Le conté todo lo que sabía sobre ellos, me despedí diciendo que volvería a visitarlo cuando la verdadera guerra se acercara, que debía darse prisa, ya no contaba con mucho tiempo, él se despidió con lagrimas en los ojos, creo que a final su corazón si me reconoció, pero no podía dejar que se enterara que era yo, si no todo sería en vano, le di la espalda sin decirle nada y me desvanecí, volví a lo que era mi cuarto en la guarida de los mortifagos, en esos 9 meses ya parecía mas confortable sin contar que la había hechizado para hacerla cálida nunca me había gustado el frió.

Voldemort se volvía cada vez más sádico en los ataques: nos mandaba destruir pueblos enteros, solo para conseguir más adeptos, los dementores estaban imparables, a nosotros no nos atacaban por la falta de emotividad en nuestra vida, los gigantes destruían a diestra y siniestra, los hombres lobo se multiplicaban en cantidades alarmantes, definitivamente una era oscura estaba desatada, y lo que intentaban hacer contra nosotros no parecía gran cosa, sólo confiaba en que Potter usara la información correctamente, grande fue mí asombro cuando en un día voldemort se tambaleo, se excuso diciendo que llevaba noches sin dormir, yo supe la verdad Potter lo estaba logrando y Voldemort entre tanto triunfo en sus pequeños ataques no había puesto atención, mi palabra hacia Dumbledore no había sido defraudada, podía morir en paz aunque muriera en la guerra, esto afectó completamente mi magia, mis ataques eran más poderosos, Malfoy lo notaba y se esforzaba por equipararme, cosa que logró sin batallar mucho, así que nos convertimos en una pareja terrible. Cuando estábamos en el campo de batalla hasta los dementors y demás criaturas se alejaban. Sebastián estaba asombrado de mi capacidad, sus entrenamientos habían sido fructíferos más allá de lo que él esperaba, aunque estaba un poco triste por la frialdad que nublaba ahora mi corazón, cuando no estaba con él, pero como lograr tener corazón, mi vida dependía de no tenerlo, además lo mas cercano que pude llegar a sentir al amor, fue el profundo respeto que nos profesábamos Malfoy y yo.

La batalla se veía venir era tiempo de visitar a Potter nuevamente, pero no me sentía preparada, había cambiado tanto que temía que Potter sintiera mi magia oscura y me rechazara, de todas formas lo contacté, no debía perder el tiempo, esperaba que él estuviera dormido y no me decepcionó después de todo eran las tres de la madrugada, ver el universo del fondo me tranquilizó, mientras esperaba que Potter llegara, no tardo mucho, aunque en esa ocasión lo sentía mas satisfecho con el mismo que la vez anterior hacía ya más de 6 meses.

Flash Back

-hola Potter, cuánto tiempo sin verte-

-Hola, aunque se que tu visita no es agradable, mi corazón se siente inmensamente contento de verte y no entiendo porqué-

-si no sabes tú, cómo esperas que lo sepa yo-

-te siento diferente a la última vez-

-tu también. Estas más seguro. Imagino que pudiste deshacerte de los Horrocruxes-

-falta la serpiente-

-eso no resultará un problema, después de todo superaste todo lo demás que Voldemort te preparó, te puedo asegurar que en la batalla, ella estará presente-

-estaré preparado, ahora quiero saber ¿quien eres¿Por qué me ayudas?- dijo mirándome fijamente con esos ojos verdes a los que antes nunca podría haberles negado nada

-no importa quién soy, importa que esto está por terminar- dije en un murmuro –debo marcharme espero estés listo porque la guerra no será amable y Voldemort te guarda grandes sorpresas- me volteé, peor esta vez Potter me sujeto para susurrarme al oído –Gracias por todo, nunca lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda-

-De nada- contesté mientras me desvanecía

Fin Flash Back

Esa noche Lloré. Hacía más de un año que no lo hacía, lloré con toda mi alma desgarrada por tantos crímenes cometidos por mi mano y no puse atención… no estaba sola, Malfoy había venido a buscarme. Estaba apoyado en el marco de mi puerta, con una actitud divertida.

Flash Back

-Granger, no deberías dejar tu puerta abierta si piensas desmoronarte así, no es digno en un mortifago-

Levante mi varita y cerré la puerta con coraje haciendo que una quebradura apareciera en la pared, Malfoy rió divertido, se movió rápidamente para quedar dentro antes de que azotara de esa forma la puerta.

-estás muy susceptible, que te paso en ese sueño, te veías inquieta y después despiertas llorando-

-di algo de esto afuera Malfoy y te aseguro que Sebastián me hará justicia-

-deja que me ría Granger, no llamarías al dragón ni porque tu vida dependiera de ello, crees que no me he fijado, llevas mas de un año aquí y la única vez que he visto al dragón fue cuando le probaste a Voldemort que eras sangre limpia-

-y que si no lo he llamado-

-es que lo aprecias, en el fondo, sigues siendo la misma que en hogwarts- eso me hizo ponerme en pie bruscamente y obviando el hecho de que era bruja le aseste una cachetada que le voltio el rostro

-no soy la misma Malfoy, si así fuera no podría ser tu mano derecha-

-yo no niego que seas capaz de ser mi mano derecha y mas, yo sólo digo que en el fondo eres la misma, crees que no se que estas aquí para proteger a tus padres, por eso Voldemort no ha atacado el pueblo donde están refugiados-

-No te atrevas a mencionarlo-

-Vez que tengo razón-

-y que hay con eso-

-que NO creo que puedas atacar a Potter si se diera el caso, o la sabandija de Weasley-

-y tú que sabes-

-más de lo que crees-

-en todo caso ya sabes porqué estoy aquí, y tú…-

-era mi destino-

-¿tu destino?-

-así como el tuyo ser mi mano derecha, te propongo un trato-

-¿cuál?-

-a cambio de mi silencio prométeme que estaremos juntos hasta la muerte-

-Hasta la muerte Malfoy- le aseguré

-Hasta la muerte Granger-

Fin Flash Back

No sabíamos la profundidad de esas palabras, una fría madrugada la gran batalla empezó, marchamos hombro a hombro cuidando nuestras espaldas, éramos el grupo de avance, junto con los mas novatos, tomaríamos el ministerio de Londres, después de todo hogwarts, ya había sido tomado meses atrás, libramos las calles de automóviles, edificios y demás cosas que estorbaban. Los gigantes eran de gran ayuda en este caso. Volamos mágicamente, la entrada al ministerio entre Malfoy y yo, no me sorprendí de ver a los aurores ahí agrupados dándonos por fin batalla, Malfoy y yo fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes del grupo de avance, ambos con rasguños, y grandes cantidades de muertes y heridos bajo nuestras varitas, después de esto toda la caballería llegó, tanto de nuestro lado como del otro, una lagrima surco mi mejilla cuando deje inconciente a Weasley, no fue fácil pero debía sufrir por haberme gritado tantos años, parecía muerto, de eso trataba el hechizo que le había lanzado en las siguientes 24 horas parecería muerto, pero nada mas impresionante que ver a Potter, me miro con decepción

Flash Back

-Te defendí de todas las acusaciones, pero era verdad, eres una mortifaga-

-y que si lo soy Potter, he mantenido a salvo lo que más amaba en mi vida, así que no me arrepiento-

-pero¿a qué precio?-

-el que era necesario Potter, pero parece que no me necesitabas, tenías a los Weasley a tu disposición para llenar mi espacio de que te quejas, además no tenias nada que perder y yo en este momento tampoco, despídete niño que sobrevivió-le lance un encantamiento que él por poco esquiva, sólo recibió el impacto en el brazo izquierdo

-mejoraste-

-crees que eres el único que podría hacerlo Potter, ya vez que no, debiste cuidarme más- reí sádicamente –ahora te has quedado sin tus mejores amigos, Weasley caído en batalla y Granger peleando contra ti, te encuentras SOLO- me burlé

Fin Flash Back

En ese momento Voldemort llegaba a la escena y yo debía lidiar con Lupin, era bueno el profesor pero yo ya no era una niña, termino cayendo igual que Weasley bajo mi maldición, después Longbottom y Lovegood atacaron en una coordinación escalofriante, mi pierna derecha fue lastimada y mi torso sangraba levemente. ¿Dónde estaba Malfoy cuando se le necesitaba? Pensaba en esos momentos, cuando apareció depuse de derrotar a unos gemelos Weasley que estaban en muy malas condiciones fuera de combate pero no muertos, solo porque yo necesitaba ayuda, de lo contrario hubieran perecido en el instante, se rió de mi descuido, y empezamos a pelear encarnecidamente mientras Potter y Voldemort estaban en las misma condiciones. Un descuido por parte de nosotros y Nagini había muerto, ahora Voldemort era mortal nuevamente y el no lo sabía, Lovegood y Longbottom caían al suelo desmayados después de todo Malfoy tenia razón, no podía matarlos solo los desmayaba por 24 horas tiempo suficiente par que se decidiera todo, en ese momento me di tiempo de ver a los caídos, Potter había saldado su cuenta con Lestrange que estaba desvanecida en el suelo, no debí haberme distraído, por mi culpa Malfoy fue herido de gravedad por la Weasley, nunca debió de haber hecho eso, yo estaba colérica, en los pocos instantes antes de desvanecerme por culpa del laso entre Malfoy y yo, la ataqué dejándola en peores circunstancias que a su hermano.

Al despertar me encontraba en azkaban, nadie sabía lo que ocurría conmigo tenía todos los signos vitales correctamente, sólo que no tenía conciencia, hasta que por fin Malfoy había despertado del estado en que la Weasley lo había dejado y vuelto a la conciencia, tres horas después de que todo terminara, Potter había logrado matar a Voldemort, aunque no había salido intacto de la batalla, el brazo izquierdo, por mi culpa, estaba inservible de momento, no podía oír nada y su memoria había sido fuertemente lastimada por las invasiones por parte de Voldemort, los dementors confinados en algún lugar de azkaban que ahora es custodiado ¿advienen por quién? Los dragones y las hadas. Si piensan que las hadas son buenas, recuerden que son las mas grandes ilusionistas del mundo nos tienen cautivos de nuestras propias conciencias y solo hacen caso a los dragones y estos se rigen por un código mas viejo que la humanidad por lo cual es inquebrantable.

Los años han pasado, no llevo la cuenta pero parecen ser más de 5. No importa soy más feliz que nunca, encerrada y visitando a mis mas grandes amigos del mundo Potter y Malfoy. Cada noche me reúno con ellos, Malfoy después de todo es un gran conversador, es muy culto y Potter me pone al tanto de la vida real. Los Weasley están vivos y felizmente han mejorado su condición económica, al ser Héroes de guerra, los siete. Hogwarts a vuelto a ser abierto y como director está Potter, no encuentro una mejor persona dentro de mis conocidos que él para ese puesto, después del fallecimiento de Mcgonagall.

Así que no importa si el mundo me considera la más grande traidora de todos los tiempos, mientras que mis amigos sepan la verdad, lo demás no importa. Algunos dirán ¿porqué no pidió Potter mi liberación? Eso es fácil, porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, debo pagar por mis crímenes además para qué necesito que la gente me vea con mirada recelosa, mejor quedarme en este lugar dónde Sebastián me cuida, las Hadas me miman, Malfoy estará conmigo hasta la muerte como lo prometimos y recupere a Potter¿que más podría desear?

* * *

_Gracias todos los que leyeron esta historia_

_Gracias a mi editora y a K Kinomoto que me han ayudado a ser una mejor escritora, espero poder usar todos sus consejos en los siguiente_

_Para los que me dejaorn un rewiew no saben las infiitas greacias que les doy._

_Por ultimo se que los Flash Back se volvieron tediosos, pero era mi capricho ademas fue la unica forma de no hacerlos que se perdieran en la historia, porque antes de ellos habia decidido no poner separadores entre narracion y ecenas del pasado, peor cmprobe que no seria comodo, ais que gracias por leerlo a pesar de este defecto..._


End file.
